


Heart

by KasaiGin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasaiGin/pseuds/KasaiGin
Summary: Hongbin's heart had a particular way to beat when Taekwoon was near him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psithurisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psithurisma/gifts).



**.i**

The castle was cold. Faeries were known to be joyous and festive creatures, but the whole building of stones passed a sensation opposite to heat. Isolation was also present. The various rooms separated people into sets of walls. Hongbin felt that. The cold, the emptiness. The only source of heat was the fireplace; the only companies were a book and the sound of crackling, coming from the burning wood. It was like that until Taekwoon arrived.

Hongbin did not know how or when it happened; he only knew that the cold and emptiness were replaced by Taekwoon. Initially, Taekwoon was his protector and nothing more than that. He was the son of a faerie and a black elf. Black elves were the least well-liked people in the entire extension of Dellaria. Taekwoon was not fully accepted as because he was a “half-blood"; there was no space for him as belonging to any of the types of creature.

Hongbin saw him differently. Taekwoon was not only a protector, he was a companion. First of all, he was a friend. Taekwoon was the one who held his hand in moments of indecision and fear, the one that embraced him when the cold and loneliness became unbearable. After the friendship came the love. Taekwoon was the one who occupied his heart, his thoughts, half of his bed. It was the owner of his kisses, the one who caused and received his sighs and moans.

His heart beat differently for Taekwoon.

 

**.ii**

"Taekwoon."

"Yes, your highness?" Hongbin frowned and the protector corrected himself, "Yes, Hongbin?"

The prince asked Taekwoon to stop calling him majesty when they were alone when the two were just friends. Hongbin himself also changed the way he called the protector. In the castle, the knight was known as Leo, but the prince called him Taekwoon, contrary to what others did.

"Can you teach me how to ride a horse?" Hongbin closed the book he read, placing it beside him in the armchair.

"I can. But can I know the origin of this request before?"

"I always wanted to learn, but my dad never allowed me to." He grimaced before continuing. "With you teaching me, I would feel safe."

That was enough to convince Taekwoon. In fact, it was very difficult for him not to attend to some request from his prince.

Leo told Hongbin all that was needed to make the horse walk and stop. He helped the prince ride the animal, and followed the young man's journey on foot.

The animal walked slowly; it was comfortable for the inexperienced prince. They passed an open field with a few bushes, and Taekwoon took the opportunity to pick a rose, handing it to Hongbin. The prince smiled, containing the urge to bow down and kiss his protector right there. Such will was only contained by fear; Hongbin did not want to fall off his horse.

"Can you help me to go down?" The prince asked Taekwoon when they returned to the stable after a few minutes of riding.

"Remove the foot from the stirrup and move the leg to this side." The guard instructed. Hongbin did as the other said and felt Leo's hands on his waist. Taekwoon helped him rest securely on the ground and held Hongbin, though there was no need. Neither of them wanted to break that contact.

Hongbin turned to face Leo, without the protector's hands coming out of his waist, and looked into the eyes of the taller one. Those dark eyes with a purplish background, which denounced his faerie half and enchanted the prince so much. The younger one acted according to his will, not restraining himself as he had done previously; held Taekwoon's face in both hands and kissed his lips.

Taekwoon's hands gripped the prince’s waist with a little more force as the protector kissed back. Hongbin's heart beat the way it only beat for Taekwoon.

It was as if there was nothing else in the world, just the two of them, just that moment.

 

**.iii**

“Dad, where is Taekwoon?” Hongbin asked the king. Leo hadn’t appeared in his room the night before; he hadn’t even wished the prince a good night. In the morning, the protector was nowhere in the castle.

“Who?”

Hongbin breathed deeply before answering, “Leo. My protector.”

“Oh, him. I sent him to the North as a messenger.”

“To the dark elves?” Hongbin stared at him, eyes wide. “Dad, he will never be welcomed there. He might _die_ there.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much for that _half-blood_.”

Hongbin said nothing. It was a moment to be careful; he shouldn’t have the kind of relationship he had with Taekwoon. The prince sighed and left the room, praying to all entities in wich faeries believed for Taekwoon to return alive and without any wounds.

**.iv**

It took three days for Taekwoon to come back.

When the protector appeared Hongbin’s bedroom, the prince’s heart beat fast, as if it wanted to get out of the chest to make sure Leo was really there.

Hongbin stood up and hugged Taekwoon strongly, feeling the other’s arms around him.

“I missed you,” Hongbin said, voice so low Taekwoon wouldn’t hear if he wasn’t so close. “I missed you so much”.

“Your highness, I-”

“Don’t. Don’t call me like that. It doesn’t sound like you.”

Taekwoon hesitated slightly. “Hongbin. I was running some errands for the king.”

“You’re _my_ knight, _my_ protector. He shouldn’t take you away from me.”

“I know. And I didn’t want to leave either.” Taekwoon held Hongbin’s face with his both hands. “I’d never leave you if I could.”

Hongbin kissed Taekwoon, one, two, three times, pulling him close, as if they would never be close enough.

Both of them knew they couldn’t be together. Someday, moments like that would end. But they didn’t want to part.

**.v**

“Sometimes I wish things were different,” Hongbin said, lying in bed side by side with Taekwoon. “It would be good to live in another world, where I’m not a prince, where it doesn’t matter if we are elves, faeries or whatever.”

“Maybe we can reborn in a world like that.” Taekwoon’s voice was low and his hand caressed Hongbin’s hair.

“Would you find me in that world? What if I’m too different?”

“I’d be sure to look for you and I’d find you even if it took 20 years. And I’m sure I would recognize you the moment I look into your eyes.” Hongbin smiled, holding Taekwoon closer. “How about you? How would you know it’s me?”

“I’d recognize your voice, your singing. There’s no way I’d not remember the way you sings.”

“Then I’ll be sure to sing many times and search for eyes like yours.”

“And I’ll keep my ears attentive and search for your voice.”

Once again, Hongbin’s heart was beating in that unique way. A way that showed how much he loved Taekwoon.


End file.
